Far Away
by ILovePaul-Damon
Summary: Based on the song Far Away by Tyga.One shot. Paul/Alexandria.


'Hi I'm not in right now. Leave a message and remember love your life and forget about everything else . Peace.' The voice mail played over though the phone.  
>Beeep<p>

"Yo what's up babe? You got the craziest voicemails," I said while laughing, "Anyways I was just calling to tell you I miss you. I hate the fact that we argued the other night. I'm heading to your brothers then after that I'm headig to the cliffs. You can meet me there if you want. Alright Love you." I ended the call with my head in between my hands.

**Just to see her (see her)**  
><strong>But she's far far away<strong>  
><strong>And I'd do anything just to see her face<strong>  
><strong>But she's far far away<strong>  
><strong>Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again<strong>

I sat back on the bed running my hand down my face as i thought about her. I threw my hands down on my knees as i though about our situation.

**Sittin' on a plane**  
><strong>Reminscing back when I made that mistake<strong>  
><strong>I wish it never ended with a heartbreak<strong>  
><strong>Now your heart broken, tears in ya face<strong>

Looking up at the celing I rememebered when i took her to her favorite restraunt,La belle Italiana, for a date.

**Ask myself why, looking at the sky**  
><strong>If I could turn back I'd make it all right<strong>  
><strong>Praying that you better but its still stormy weather<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna let go but the rain wont let up<strong>

_I handed her the box with a smile on my face. She looked up at me wearily. _  
><em>'How much was this?' She asked me. I shook my head, she never did like expensive gifts.<em>  
><em>'Nothing. It was my mothers'. That's the only thing she left behind besides me.' I told her with a sad smile on my face.<em>  
><em>She smile at me warmly and lifted the top of the box slowly. She gasped as she held up the necklace. It was a pair of angel wings.<em>

_'You like it babe?' I asked her while standing up. She just nodded with tears slipping from her eyes. I walked behind her and clasped the necklace together behind her neck._

**Now you gone, still thinking bout you everyday**  
><strong>And I know feelings was hurt and you can blame me but<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry for the games that I played<strong>  
><strong>But now it's too late<strong>  
><strong>And now she's…<strong>

**Now she's far far away**  
><strong>And I'd do anything just to see her face<strong>  
><strong>But she's far far away<strong>  
><strong>Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again<strong>

_I was watching the football game on the couch, when she came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. She sat close beside me on the couch and grabbed the remote from my hand._

_'My turn to watch some thing.' She said as i looked at her with a confused look on my face. She just smiled and kissed me on the lips._

_Some time during her show she ended up on my lap as she pouted her lips out and kept looking at my lips. She rubbed my arm which had tattoos on it._

_'Why do you have so many tattoos?' She asked me._

_'Because they are cool and they have different meanings to them?' I told her while looking up at her. She looked at me quizially._

_'Okay then. So what does this one mean?' She asked while staring at the tattoo of angel wings._

_'That represents you. You are the angel that came to me during my darked hour.' I told her truthfully. She looked at me with passionate eyes and kissed my lips softly. _

**It's cold putting up a fight**  
><strong>Arguing back and forth through the night<strong>  
><strong>Regardless what I said and I don't most of it<strong>  
><strong>You know I really love you, this the realest goin' get<strong>

_' I know what I saw Paul. I saw you with that blonde bimbo with the fake ass tits. Is that what you like huh? Do you like blondes? Am i not good enough for you?' She yelled at me as soon as we came home from the bonfire._

_'What the fuck are you talking about? What Blonde Bimbo? You know your the only woman for me Lexa. How can you not understand that?' I yelled back at her. At the bonfire,Lauren Mallory Forks Slut, started to fall all over me but i didnt do shit about it._

_'You know exactly what I'm talking about Paul? You remember Lauren? One of your conquests from before? God Paul!_ _After all these years, I thought you would quit this shit. 'Once a player always a player' huh? I'm taking Leita and we are leaving. We'll be out of you way for good now. You won't have to worry about dealing with us anymore.' She yelled as she started to walk to Leita's bedroom where Allison was watching her._

_' Alexandria Uley, Why cant you understand you are the only girl for me? Get it through your thick fucking skull!' I yelled at her as i grabbed her arm._

_'Don't touch me Paul Meraz!' She yelled in my face as she yanked out of my grasp and ran out the front door._

_I looked towards Leita's room to see Allison look out the doror with my sleeping daughter in her arms,' Go after her.' _

**It take time to realise what you really wanna know  
>You was ready for it all but your feelings I ignored<br>I know my fault, I should've gave more  
>Now you're miles away and I'm miles on tour<br>Now it's drums playing, crowd singing **

**Light changing, wish you was here to witness all that**  
><strong>It starts fading<strong>  
><strong>They say two wrongs don't make it right<strong>  
><strong>And I was wrong and now it aint right<strong>

_I ran out the front door seeing her start the car, as soon as she looked up and saw me she stepped on the gas and drove out of the drive way. I turn the corner to see her speeding down the street. _

_'FUCK!' I yelled as she continued down the road. I watched in horror as i saw the truck run a red light and hit her side of the car. The horn blaring as her head hit the steering wheel._

_Memories of her stealing my t-shirts for bed, taking my hat away from me, the way she moan the first time we had sex, the first time she told me she loved me all flashed through my mind as I ran toward the banged up car_.

**Cause she's far far away**  
><strong>And I'd do anything just to see her face<strong>  
><strong>But she's far far away<strong>  
><strong>Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again<strong>

_I ran to the passenger side of the car trying to pull her out safely._

_'No! Don't do this to me baby. Please. Come on! I need you. Leita needs you. Come on she's going to need you for her first day of school. Her first date. Her first heart break. Baby don't do this to us. Please! I love you. You promised me you wouldn't leave me.' I cried into her neck as I kept trying to wake her up. _

**Na na na nah**  
><strong>If I could turn back<strong>  
><strong>If I could make it right<strong>  
><strong>I'd do just that<strong>  
><strong>If I could make it right<strong>  
><strong>I'd do it all tonight<strong>  
><strong>Hold you in my arms, with you I'd spend my life<strong>

I got up from the couch and pulled Leita into my arms as I grabbed the box of ashes from beside the door. We walked through the back yard door. Though the forest trees there were the cliffs. Her favorite place to think. I set Leita down on the ground as I lifted the box of ashes to the sky as the breeze blew them into the ocean.

Cause she's far far away  
>And I'd do anything just to see her face<br>But she's far far away  
>Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again<p>

I sat back down next to our daughter. Everytime I looked at Leita I saw her mother. She had her smile, her eyes, and she even had her laugh. She looked exactly like her mother, My wife, My bestfriend, and my imprint.

_AN: Hope you like it. I kept hearing this song on the radio and kept thinking of this story. With finals coming up, i finally figured why wait. So I typed this as fast as i could so sorry if i made any mistakes. Also i will continue to write my other stories but it might not be soon with finals just around the corner. Keep in mind that i am only a freshman in high school so please dont judge._

_BYE_

_ILovePaul-Damon_


End file.
